Adoucir les contours
by Hachka
Summary: Des nuages lourds de neige. Deux souffles chauds. Des peaux nues qui se rencontrent. Deux âmes qui se cherchent. Des lèvres qui se frôlent. Des mots qui se chuchotent. Et une promesse :   Je te ferai céder en premier...


**Titre:** Adoucir les contours

**Genre** **: **Romance/Slash

**Rating** **:** NC-15 ôO

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Blaise

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur : **Ou comment j'ai encore trouvé un moyen de procrastiner. Sinon, il paraît que j'ai des concours à la rentrée... Pffff, achevez-moi !

Et sinon, je me suis rendue compte que j'imaginais Blaise sous les traits de Swordfish de « Under Ground Hôtel ». Et ça, c'est la classe \o/

* * *

><p><strong>Adoucir les contours<strong>

* * *

><p>La neige tombait dru sur Saint-Pétersbourg, recouvrant les rues, les maisons, les parcs. Les rares personnes dehors se pressaient sur les trottoirs, engoncés dans leurs manteaux en fourrure, une chapka enfoncée jusqu'aux yeux. Les flocons virevoltaient devant la fenêtre, projetant des ombres irréelles sur le tapis.<p>

Assis sur le large rebord, adossé au montant de la fenêtre, Harry resserra les pans de sa chemise autour de son torse. Il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur agréable mais rester devant une fenêtre aussi froide en ne portant qu'une chemise et un caleçon n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Pourtant, il ne se lassait pas de regarder les flocons tomber. Ils dansaient devant ses yeux, aussi lumineux que le ciel d'hiver. Un sourire heureux se dessina devant ses lèvres.

- Hé bien, je pensais que tu allais m'amener le petit-déjeuner au lit et je te retrouve à rêvasser en regardant dehors...

Harry tourna lentement la tête, détachant son regard à regret du spectacle dont il ne se lassait pas, pour tomber sur l'image de son amant, nonchalamment accoudé au chambranle de la porte. Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et un petit sourire coquin était accroché à ses lèvres. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond en constatant qu'il était nu.

- Tu pourrais au moins mettre quelque chose, tu vas prendre froid, fit remarquer le Gryffondor.

- Pour le prix qu'on a payé pour cette suite, on peut au moins se permettre de monter le chauffage, rétorqua le Serpentard. Et puis, tu serais vraiment prêt à te passer de la vue de mon superbe corps ?

Pour illustrer son argument, il tourna langoureusement sur lui-même, exposant ses fesses musclées, ses cuisses d'athlète et ses abdominaux de lutteur grec. Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher et ses reins chauffer doucement mais la douleur sourde dans le bas de son dos lui rappela très vite pourquoi il avait fuit la chambre à coucher ce matin-là.

- Fais comme tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'embrasser lorsque tu auras le nez qui coule, dit Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, même avec le nez qui coule il y a moyen de mettre tes talents en pratique, bébé, répondit son amant avec un sourire suggestif.

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Même sur ton lit de mort, tu serais capable de demander une fellation...

Le métisse rigola doucement et se rapprocha de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dehors pour que tu arrives à te détourner de mon corps ?

- Il neige.

- Heu, ok. Mais il neige en Angleterre aussi, tu sais ?

Ignorant le ton railleur, Harry poursuivit dans un doux murmure :

- J'aime la neige, elle recouvre tout. Elle adoucit les contours, les couleurs, les odeurs, les sons, les humeurs.

- Et ben, j'ai là une sacrée concurrente on dirait !

- Et puis, j'aime l'hiver aussi. L'été me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement et son amant en profita pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et le caler contre lui.

- Hé, souffla-t-il dans son cou. Tu m'avais promis d'arrêter de ressasser ça, bébé.

- Pardon, c'est juste que...

- Je sais.

- Pardon.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, chargé de souvenirs et de douleur, mais la présence d'un corps contre le sien, d'une respiration qui se mêlait à la sienne, suffit à contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Hé, elle est pas à moi cette chemise ?

- Si, mais tout ce qui est à toi est à moi, répondit Harry en souriant.

- J'espère que ce n'était pas une demande en mariage parce que, sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à moitié à poil, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique... Répondit son amant avec un sourire de fauve.

- Crétin, murmura Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Une main caressa langoureusement sa cuisse tandis qu'un souffle chaud se perdait dans le creux de son oreille. Une langue joueuse vint titiller son lobe puis des dents taquines vinrent mordiller le cartilage.

- Blaiiiiiise, gémit Harry, laisse-moi au moins une pause !

- Mais il n'y a rien à faire ici ! Ronchonna le brun en progressant vers son entrejambe. Avec la neige qui tombe on ne peut même pas sortir de l'hôtel. Franchement, quelle idée de partir dans le Grand Nord.

Harry écarta la main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son boxer.

- Mais j'aime la neige! Et puis, regarde comme c'est beau, c'est tout blanc.

- Ok, merci pour moi...

Pour le faire taire, le Gryffondor tira sur une des tresses. Blaise émit un grognement indigné qui se transforma vite en un sourire sadique. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes et Harry sentit un frisson d'anticipation courir le long de son dos.

- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça... susurra le grand black.

Il attrapa son amant par les épaules et le tourna face à la vitre.

- On va admirer la neige. Et interdiction de détourner le regard, continua-t-il en passant sa main sous la chemise lâche.

Harry jeta un regard torve par dessus son épaule et essaya de se dégager mais les bras musclés le maintenaient en place dans une étreinte de fer. Il fit glisser ses pieds sous ses fesses et s'appuya d'une main contre la vitre dans une tentative pour se tenir droit.

- Merlin, tu n'imagines pas à quelle point cette position m'excite, gémit Blaise en reprenant ses attentions sur son oreille.

- Pervers !

- Regarde la neige, répliqua-t-il en lui remettant la tête droite.

Harry ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour protester mais une main se glissant dans son boxer lui en ôta toute envie. À la place, ce fut un gémissement étouffé qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le métisse en profita pour coller son torse à son dos et, lorsque le Survivant sentit un membre dur et dressé lui caresser la raie des fesses, il eut l'impression que la température avait déjà monté de plusieurs degrés.

Tout en maintenant d'une main le visage de son amant face à la fenêtre, Blaise entreprit, avec des doigts experts, de défaire de l'autre les boutons de la chemise un à un tout en s'attardant sensuellement sur la peau douce révélée par le vêtement.

- Tes tétons pointent...

- Il fait froid ici, connard, grogna le Gryffondor en tentant de refermer les pans de sa chemise.

- Oh, comme c'est dommage...

Harry sentait ses mains trembler alors qu'il s'acharner à essayer de faire rentrer ce maudit bouton dans son trou. Et le souffle chaud dans son oreille, les muscles se contractant dans son dos, les larges mains sur son ventre et son boxer un peu trop serré ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup à se concentrer.

- Si tu n'étais pas puni, reprit le Serpentard sournoisement, j'aurais pu lécher ces tétons pour les réchauffer. Les faire rouler sur ma langue, les pincer avec mes dents jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent aussi sensibles que cette longue baguette que tu caches dans ton caleçon. Puis lorsque tu aurais commencé à crier grâce, j'aurais descendu cette langue si talentueuse pour pilonner ton nombril. Tu te serais arqué comme si tu allais jouir et je t'aurais laissé au bord de l'orgasme pour que tu me supplie d'une voix rauque de te sucer fort.

Les bras du Survivant retombèrent le long de son corps, complètement inutiles, tandis qu'entre ses paupières mi-closes, se déroulaient les images que son amant évoquaient au creux de son oreille.

- J'aurais attendu que les larmes débordent de tes yeux et que tu me lances ce regard si excitant pour enlever ton caleçon. Mais je ne t'aurais pas tout de suite pris en bouche, non. J'aurais d'abord léché ces jolies petites boules pour que tu gémisses fort. Et tu aurais plaqué tes mains contre ta bouche pour que les voisins ne t'entendent pas. Et c'est là que je t'aurais avalé en entier. J'aurais pris ta longue queue entièrement dans ma bouche, j'aurais creusé mes joues et caressé ta longueur avec ma langue. Et juste avant que tu ne jouisses enfin, j'aurais de nouveau taquiné ces tétons durcis par le plaisir...

Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir. Tout son corps frémissait de désir et son sexe pulsait douloureusement contre la barrière de tissu.

- Mais c'est dommage que tu sois puni, conclu le métisse en relâchant soudainement sa prise.

Il se recula brusquement et Harry, déséquilibré, dut se retenir des deux mains contre la vitre. Le Gryffondor eut l'impression de respirer une grande bouffée d'oxygène après avoir manqué de se noyer. Enfin, il y avait sans doute pire comme sensation que de se noyer dans un océan de luxure.

- Enfin, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la dalle moi, lança le métisse en s'étirant. Tu crois qu'ils font des brunchs ici ?

- Blaise, répondit Harry d'une voix saccadée, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Si tu ne ramènes pas tout de suite ton cul ici je te jure que...

- Ah, mon lion sort ses griffes.

Mais plutôt que de succomber à l'élan de rage engendré par sa frustration, Harry se laissa lascivement glisser contre la vitre froide, laisser une traînée de buée derrière lui. Son dos se cambra indécemment tandis qu'un gémissement rauque sortait de sa gorge. Ses tétons, dressés par le froid, raclaient contre la surface transparente. Il avança ses hanches jusqu'à ce que le bout de son sexe toujours prisonnier de son boxer entre en contact avec la vitre. Il gémit et ferma les yeux.

Derrière lui, son amant avait porté la main à son sexe et se masturbait lentement en regardant ce spectacle plus qu'excitant. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux deux ces temps-ci, ils chauffaient l'autre presque jusqu'au point de rupture et puis le laissaient en plan. Ensuite ils inversaient les rôles. Et après, le premier qui cédait avait perdu. Malheureusement, Harry était beaucoup trop excitant pour son propre bien, surtout quand il... Merlin, il était en train de faire l'amour à cette fenêtre !

Blaise tendit tous ses muscles et resserra sa prise autour de son sexe. Il n'était pas un faible, il savait parfaitement se contrôler. Il n'était pas un animal gouverné par ses instincts.

D'un lent mouvement d'épaules, Harry fit glisser la chemise le long de son dos, dévoilant une peau brillante et sans défaut. Il fit rouler ses omoplates, faisant jouer la lumière sur le suçon qui marquait sa nuque.

Blaise sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

Le fin vêtement arriva en bas de son dos, recouvrant ses adorables fesses. Puis, irrésistiblement attiré par le sol, il glissa encore plus bas, dévoilant des fesses musclées et tentatrices.

Blaise cilla. Le boxer avait disparu. Magie sans baguette. Oh le petit...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il agrippa ces magnifiques fesses à pleines mains et plaqua son amant contre la surface froide. Harry laissa échapper un éclat de rire cristallin et tourna la tête pour happer les lèvres brunes entre les siennes. Il avait encore gagné.

La neige tombait dru sur Saint-Pétersbourg, recouvrant les rues, les maisons, les parcs. Quelque part au milieu de ce désert blanc, deux hommes s'avouaient encore et encore leur amour au moyen de jeux charnels.

La neige tombait dru sur Saint-Pétersbourg.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Vous en faites pas les filles, je continue à bosser sur la suite de Possession (et ça va être du grand spectacle ^^).


End file.
